


we`re endgame

by Mmjohns



Series: Clexa by MMJohns [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Lexa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, CLEXA LIVES, Clexa, Clexa Endgame, Endgame Clarke Griffin/Lexa, F/F, Grounder Clarke Griffin, Omega Clarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:56:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 15,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7448608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmjohns/pseuds/Mmjohns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a clexa endgame AU will be minimal Angst maximum crazy Clarke and Lexa are destined, i will append a copy of every assumption i used at the end but it will likely be spoiler laden so only read if you can handle that. otherwise i hope you enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Many years had passed since the fall of the 12 packs, now only 7 remain and soon there would be 6. The 1890`s bought colonization of the lands in and around the pack lands, by 1920 the wolves had nearly been hunted to extinction, for 80 years they recovered as best they could, staying away from human eyes and hiding deep within their territories. 

The Azgeda took to their native icy tundra, heading deep to places humans could not reach. 

The Plains Nation integrated into human society, using their time to build connections that would allow them to stay hidden. 

The Flowkru took to the rivers, using houseboats to make sure none could find them. 

Those of the desert took to their dunes, building extensive tunnels allowing them to escape the humans and sun above.

The Mountainkru took deep to the caves within their native mountains, allowing the natural rock faces and sheer drops to hide them. 

The Trikru used the immense forests and aligned themselves with the Plains Nation, allowing them to provide a safe haven and roaming ground for the wolves. They became rangers and guardians of the forest dwellings, keeping any and all wolves from bringing them to the attention of humans once again. 

The Arkkru, perhaps the oldest and most feared of the packs were not so lucky, they had no natural fortifications or powerful friends to hide behind, many were slaughtered. By 2000 less than 200 wolves survived buried deep within a secret bunker.

In 2005 a new threat surfaced Mt. Weather Research, a privately owned human research company, seeking cures to many ailments and even engaging in private military contracting. They were a scourge upon the remaining packs, taking and experimenting on any roving wolves they came across. They became the ghosts under the bed, the stories parents told naughty pups to make them behave.

Then came the changes, over the years the Arkkru bunker had slowly degraded, the apparatus that keeps them safe slowly dying, a decision was made. No longer would Omega pups be allowed to come of age, they would be either sterilized before they come of age or released into the world to fend for themselves.

It was June second, 2009 the day a small Omega baby was born to Jake and Abagail Griffin, a daughter they called Clarke. They couldn’t bring themselves to abandon their child and so they kept her, for nearly 2 years they managed to avoid news of her status until one day a random inspection found young Clarke standing defensively by her little doll, guarding it with her life. They had no choice, they took Clarke and ran. They left the security of the bunker, heading northwest as fast as they could. They barely made it into Trikru territory however before they fell under attack, the rabid experiments of Mt. Weather falling upon them. They soon were overpowered and torn to shreds, leaving Clarke still clutching at her Doll protectively. She would have died had the Trikru pack not been tracking the abominations, they managed to save Clarke but not her parents. 

 

The oldest Alpha stands and pulls Clarke into her arms chuckling when the pup bares her teeth at the Alpha when she tries to touch her doll 

One of the nearby delta`s looks at the Alpha and asks "what do we do with her?"

Looking down at the Omega pup the Alpha can`t help but smile "she comes with us."

"but we don’t know anything about her, it could be a trap" cautions the delta

Already tired of this line of questioning the Alpha allows her pheromones to surge as she says "we know she`s an Omega and that she`s alone. She will come with us." even as those around them fall to their knees in submission Little Clarke stares at her defiantly, as if daring her to touch the doll again.

"It's ok, little pup you`re safe, no one is going to harm you or your doll" Clarke seems placated by this burying her head into the Alpha`s shoulder. As the pup settles herself, the Alpha reaches down stroking the crown of her head as she asks "can you tell me your name little pup."

"Clarke" she mumbles into the Alphas hair

"very well, Clarke lets go home, I'm sure Anya is going to love having you around." 

 

To say Anya loved the little Omega was a bit of an understatement, she took to Clarke like a duck to water, the pair soon became inseparable the little Omega trailing after the Beta girl no matter where she went. Many days were spent at the park in the center of town with Anya, or playing with the other little pups, many of the towns children played in the park at the center of town, and several of the Beta parents would always be watching.

Soon Anya had to go to school, and Clarke found herself lacking her companion and anchor it was a rough couple of weeks until one day she came home smiling again, she had made a friend in a young Alpha, Lexa. 

 

Apparently, some of the other children had been excluding her seeing as she was an Omega but Lexa, Lexa didn’t seem to care, according to her, her mother Costia was an Omega, and she was one of the strongest wolves Lexa knew so why should Clarke be weak.

Soon they became the holy trinity of the pack Clarke and Lexa always following Anya around when they were out of school, getting into all sorts of mischief. This lasted until Clarke was 8, Lexa had just turned 9 and was out enjoying herself with Clarke when Gustus, one of the pack Beta`s came to get them. Unknown to Lexa the unthinkable had happened Costia had been taken by the Mountain. The little wolves arrived at the pack-house and had Immediately gone to their play as if nothing was wrong because to them nothing was.

As Anya and Clarke`s parents sat watching the two children play they couldn’t help but feel sadness over the fact they were about to rob one of their pups of that sweet childhood innocence. Eventually, the time came where they sat Lexa and Clarke down and explained that from now on Lexa would be living with them, they didn’t say anything about what had happened to Costia, but it was clear to see that the young pups knew. Lexa tore from the room tears streaming down her face as she desperately put distance between herself and everyone else. They all watched her go, resigned to just letting her sort through her pain, all but for Clarke, she knew Lexa`s mother, she had spent, many days just playing with Lexa in their respective houses so it was inevitable that she would come to know Costia like another mother. 

Without even a moment of hesitation, she tore out of the room after Lexa, unknowingly letting her wolf senses lead her to her distressed friend. When she finally found Lexa she was sitting in the woods behind the old Pizza joint, just slumped as the tears fell down her face. Without even knowing what she was doing Clarke sat beside her friend and started releasing the soothing pheromones that Omegas were so well known for. 

Before long Lexa`s tears had dried up and even though the pain remained it was already starting to dull, just having Clarke as an anchor in the storm allowing herself to pull herself together, to not fall apart.

As Clarke holds her, she can hear the Omega whisper soothingly “its ok Lex, I'm here, and I'm never going anywhere.”

Looking at Clarke with tear filled eyes Lexa asks “promise.”

“I promise,” Clarke says before snuggling closer to her friend.

 

The following months were difficult, every time the door opened Lexa expected it to be Costia, soon, however, her hope faded, replaced instead with the knowledge she was unlikely to ever see her mother again. In all this time the only thing that kept her grounded was Clarke, the Omega following her and staying by her side so that she never had to face the demons alone.

 

Summer turned to winter and eventually things went back to normal, or as normal as they ever were. Lexa came to live in the packhouse with Clarke and Anya, and if anything the triad became even more inseparable. This is not to say they never fought, hell they fought over the most trivial things, things like who ate the last cookie, who used the hairbrush last and everything in between.

By the time Clarke was due to start high school things had plateaued, Lexa had been there a year already and Anya for three. The biggest thing that put a strain on their relationship was the new factor that seems to get introduced whenever a kid starts high school, puberty, arguments took on a deeper meaning between the three, Anya being older and a Beta seemed to suffer far less of the issues than Clarke and Lexa. 

Lexa and Clarke had every issue in the book, as hormones took over their exchanges became heated, and they slowly started to drift apart, Lexa being a strong Alpha and a member of the basketball team started pulling Omegas and Betas to her without even trying. Clarke quickly became jealous, which resulted in her exercising that goes to teenage plan, she tried to make Lexa jealous. 

She made friends easily but no matter the situation she tried to make Lexa jealous, this lead to many arguments between the two, Lexa struggling to comprehend her feelings for her childhood friend even as Clarke grew more and more agitated. It took an incident the first day of year 9 for Lexa to finally come to some form of realization about how she felt, Clarke was standing in front of school kissing a young Beta girl, Niyliah. Lexa barely took one look at her before storming away, an angry cloud of pheromones sending everyone scurrying away, it took almost 2 weeks and 3 separate visits from Anya before Lexa got to the root of the problem, she wasn't angry that Clarke was kissing someone, she was sad it wasn't her. 

 

When she finally came to this realization, you could have knocked her over with a feather, Anya, and Clarke's parents found it utterly hilarious and apparently their aunt Indra, Gustus' mate had won a pool totaling about three hundred dollars. 

 

In spite of this realization, it took nearly six months until the day before Lexa was to turn 16 for her to actually talk to Clarke about her realization. In that time Niyliah had come and gone, but Clarke never seemed to stay with anyone for long, always gravitating back toward Lexa. Eventually, Anya decided enough was enough and with the help of Gustus locked the pair in a broom closet. When they finally started to talk Lexa couldn't for the life of her understand what had taken her so long, to hear that Clarke had felt the same way and that everything she had done was to get Lexa to notice her, well Lexa felt like the biggest idiot that had ever lived.

 

Of course, their happiness is short-lived because when Lexa shifts for the first time just after her 16th birthday, something becomes apparent, she is the strongest Alpha to be born since the purge of the 1890's. Immediately she is made to start training, preparing for the day she has to take over leading the pack. Their time together becomes limited, Lexa's new tutor Titus insisting that she's far too busy to suffer such distraction as the young Omega, and yet as it so often does, young love finds a way. Living in the same house makes it easier than it should be but nevertheless, the year is filled with stolen kisses and long absences. 

 

As the year progresses Clarke becomes more and more socially withdrawn the loss of her closest friend clearly taking its toll, it is apparent to all that without Lexa she simply doesn't want to be there. It takes months but eventually Clarke's mother finds out the reason for her daughter's melancholy state. 

One morning she is attempting to rouse a sleeping Clarke from bed to send her off to school, a difficult task beforehand but since Lexa's awakening even more dangerous. Lexa had gone with Titus to visit their sister pack the Flowkru and as the time had progressed Clarke had become progressively more and more lethargic, to the point where this morning she couldn't be roused. Fearing the worst her mother takes hold of her shoulder and shakes, as the sheet falls away she notices it a half Imprint mark on Clarke's shoulder, a bond-mark, not yet complete but still there nevertheless. 

It becomes clear what has caused this, many Omegas will quickly fall ill if their mate is separate from them the length of time it takes merely depends on the strength of the Omega and how long they've been bonded. Usually, for the first few years, they remain near inseparable, the fact that Clarke had resisted this long speaks a great deal to how strong she would one day become. 

Regardless it can't continue so she sends Titus a message summoning both he and Lexa back to Tondisi. Barely hours before Lexa arrives Clarke starts seizing, contractions rippling throughout her body, not knowing what to do her mother rushes away to fetch the packs healer Nyko. Nyko and her mother quickly rush back to the pack-house but by the time they return the seizing has stopped, instead of a teenage girl seizing in her bed at the loss of her mate, they find a Large White Omega wolf with a black diamond between her eyes howling into the night sky. They dare not approach, not much is more dangerous than an Omega separated from their Alpha and at this moment this Omega's aura, Clarke's aura, is pulsing strongly enough to make even the Beta Nyko fold at the knees in submission.

By the time Lexa returns the entire pack has assembled at the pack-house all 300 stand outside as Clarke prowls around inside, as Lexa approaches confusion dominates her features as she comes to stand before Clarke's parents they look between her and the house before they can say anything. However, Clarke having smelt Lexa's approach lets out a sonorous howl causing Lexa to run full speed into the house where she is practically tackled by a very excited and happy wolf. 

The next morning, they emerge the White wolf standing beside her mate Lexa the mirror Image of her mate a solid black with a white star between her eyes. The entire pack stands as they exit before the two shift back to their human forms remaining just as close together as their wolves had been, sheepish smiles dominating their features. 

Much discussion occurs in the next few days, discussion about their options, about what should happen now, the pack leaders all speak among themselves, ignoring the truth in front of their faces. Titus advocates the bond be broken, and Clarke be sent away, the Alphas believe they should be left to grow as young adults before they are made to assume control of the pack. The Betas are evenly split, one believes they should assume command Immediately, the other that they should have the bond broken before it forms permanently. In the end, they decide to weigh up the facts.

Fact: Clarke is a white wolf.   
Fact: white wolves have only ever existed as part of Arkkru.  
Fact: Clarke grew up with the Trikru.   
Fact: she and Lexa have already started the bond.  
Fact: even if they dissolve the bond there is no guarantee they won't simply reform it.

In the end, the point becomes moot, as the elders had stood discussing their options they had underestimated the young wolves who had slipped their escorts and made their way to one another. Barely two hours later the discussion on neutralizing the bond were completely irrelevant, the fresh marks in heir's necks forever dispelling the chance of separating them. 

 

When the elders found out several were furious, Titus for his part started screaming, using every ounce of Alpha pheromone he had to try and make the young wolves cow, but unfortunately, for him, Lexa was much stronger and as her bond mate the only pheromones that would affect Clarke were now Lexa's. This seems to only infuriate Titus further, and at one point he steps forward raising his hand intent on using physicality to make the wolves cow. 

As soon as he raises his hand however he finds himself prostrate on the ground as a wave of Alpha pheromones crash over him forcing him to the ground, they originate from Lexa, which is unsurprisingly why she and Clarke seem unaffected. Even as he rolls to show his stomach and bare his neck Lexa steps forward her voice carrying a dark note the likes of which the others has never heard her use "Never. Never raise your hand to my mate or I'll kill you where you stand. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?”

"Yes, Alpha" Titus whimpers from his position on the ground.

The moment the threat is ended Lexa steps back and says "Clarke, and I have talked, we do not wish to take over the pack at the moment, we are young and want to experience what the world has to offer, we want to finish school, and go to university. We understand some of you may question our ability to decide such things," she looks at the Betas. "but make no mistake I love Clarke. I have since the moment I laid eyes on her, first as my best friend and now as my mate. I will do whatever it takes to make her happy, even if that means leaving the pack entirely."

 

Several gasps can be heard at that statement but nevertheless, Clarke's mother steps forward and pulls first Clarke then Lexa into a hug before saying . "I understand how difficult it is for you to say that, and you have no idea how happy it makes me see you too together. Live your lives, when you're ready the pack will be here for you." 

 

The next several years pass quickly, Clarke and Lexa move out of their individual rooms and into the second story of the pack-house which was essentially its own apartment. 

 

As they lived together, they studied until. Finally, 2 years had passed in that time they had seemingly only grown closer and were now reaching the point where they had graduated and were looking at colleges. Clarke at medical schools and Lexa at law school, alongside them, was Lincoln, who was looking at Vet college. This was because according to him there was an undeniable risk that someone was going to need to be treated in wolf form. And because of the differences Clarke couldn’t help with that, no matter how good a doctor she was. 

This resulted in some issues, namely finding a school that holds all three courses. The only one within a thousand miles being in the Plains Nation city of Polis. The plains nation had avoided taking sides in any of the major conflicts between the packs and had even managed to survive the massacre relatively intact due to their connections in the human world. This means that while one of the smallest packs they fall only just behind the Trikru in strength and influence. But never the less it is the only option that does not force them to leave their pack so far behind.

 

The college experience for the trio was interesting, to say the least, being in a non-pack city for the first time took some getting used to, especially the people who shot sideways glances at Clarke and Lexa. The pack had never had issues with same-sex relationships, after all, an Alpha and Omega are capable of providing young from a union regardless of their biological sex, but the outside world was not so lucky. Many of the students at the university were human, so the pack mentality was by far the minority, in fact, less than 1% of the students were wolves.

The main issue that rose up, however, was dominance, many of the local Alpha`s didn’t like seeing an unfamiliar Alpha on what they considered their turf and subsequently tensions ran high for a period, that was until one day everything came to a head and an innocent was involved. Raven Reyes, the only daughter of an absentee mother studying engineering, was to place it bluntly in the wrong place at the wrong time, just like she had been innumerable times before if the brace on her leg was anything to go by. She and Clarke had met at a party for first years and ever since become the best of friends, it was this way that Raven ended up at Clarke and Lexa`s apartment when the other pack members showed up. Somehow in the midst of the fight, Raven was bitten by a Beta.

Amongst Wolves, there were 2 finite rules never involve humans and no one but for the Alpha`s were to attempt to turn a human. Many thought this was simply a method of population control, to make sure humans never stumbled across them accidentally but it served a secondary purpose. The bite of a wolf has the potential to infect the victim but somewhere along the line something became clear the average risk of death amongst wolves during their first turn after being bitten was roughly 50%, this increases exponentially when the bite was made by a Beta and not an Alpha or Omega. There was something in their biology that made the bite of a Beta simply too unstable so much so that it nearly always kills the person before they can be reborn. To save her friend Clarke makes a decision, quickly shifting before sinking her teeth into Ravens right arm. 

For three days Raven sweats and shakes as her body fight the turn until four days later the change overtakes her and a large gray wolf stands where she once lay. Clarke and Lexa truly had become the pack Alphas. To say Raven freaked out would be the understatement of the century, she was hysterical, for the life of her she couldn't figure out what had happened to her. Eventually, when she had calmed, they were able to explain what had happened, and Raven finally came to understand just why they had done what they had. Regardless though Lexa was pissed, someone had entered their home, their sanctuary and harmed her friend, they had challenged her in front of her mate, this cannot stand.

 

Two days later Lexa found herself standing before the leader of the Plains Nation an Alpha named Antoine, an older and slightly gray wolf who looked to be in his 60`s. Antoine was not willing to apologize for the actions of his pack, he wasn’t even willing to acknowledge the incident so Lexa felt she was left with no option, she challenged him if he wouldn’t control his pack she would. 

In spite of his age Antoine was a strong wolf, fast and cunning, but unfortunately for him so was Lexa, the fight only lasted about ten minutes before Lexa had Antoine pinned beneath her, her jaws tight around his throat. After that, he quickly submits. News travels fast through the territories, news of the young Alpha, who had defeated Antoine so swiftly and soundly, those of the pack that had attacked the apartment was soon found and banished, named NoKru (without a pack) and sent from the territories. The news soon reached Trikru and much to Lexa`s surprise they weren't angry, instead sending Anya, who had just returned from joining the FBI to assist them leading the pack, that they might continue their studies.

Over the years many things happened that caused friction, the interaction with human politicians and influencers, the rising threat of the mountain and the ever looming threat of war with Azgeda and their Alpha Nia placing a strain on the young Alpha`s, luckily for them Polis was considered major enough to have its own FBI office. Meaning Anya was able to stay with them, what had been hilarious though was the first time Anya and Raven had met. Raven since her bite had no longer needed her leg brace, the enhanced wolf healing long since taking care of that, and between that and her status as a Beta many assumed she was human. 

To say Anya was surprised to find the seemingly human Raven walking around the pack-house was a bit of an understatement, she flipped her lid yelling and scaring Raven causing her to shift unexpectedly and turn snarling at Anya. Anya remained dumbstruck at the wolf in front of her surprised at the color of her fur, a color that could have only come from Clarke and Lexa`s bite.

luckily for her Raven quickly regains control and shifts human again before looking at her and asking "didn’t your parents ever tell you it's not nice to sneak up on people."

"Didn't yours ever tell you it's not nice to walk around someone's house without their knowledge" Anya retorts sharply

"well actually my mother was a drunk who only cared about the next bottle so no she didn't" Raven deadpans

"well, ok then, I'm Anya by the way."

"Raven."

And so starts what Clarke and Lexa have affectionately termed the day Anya became whipped.

 

From pretty much then on Raven and Anya became near inseparable, the young engineer practically becoming glued to the agent, whenever you couldn’t find one of them, it was a good bet they'd be at the others place. Clarke was a little huffy for a few days but eventually she got over it when she realized that she wasn’t going to lose either of her friends. 

 

The day of graduation was a monumental event for both the plains nation and Trikru, it had been decided that Raven and Anya would remain in Polis, between their work and other commitments it just made sense even if Clarke and Lexa were unhappy being so far away. Besides they needed them to act as Regents of the pack since they were yet to find an Alpha they were happy to let take over. 

 

Luckily for them however there were plenty of jobs waiting for them Lexa having already been offered a A.D.A. job back in Tondisi whilst Clarke was slated to work in the local doctors clinic. Lincoln for his part was opening a small veterinary clinic in one of the older houses by the bed and breakfast giving him the privacy to treat any injured pack members but also still close enough to town to be a reasonable walking distance to everything.

In the 6 years, they were away though things had changed, the town had grown significantly apparently a large group of people had moved in on the south side of town, wolves who had come seeking sanctuary, 2 of which Octavia and Bellamy Blake had taken over the B&B. No one was really sure which pack they had belonged to, they rarely ventured away from their homes and the Trikru had a strict policy of your life your business meaning unless it started causing issues for the pack they wouldn’t interfere. All was quiet for about two weeks after their return Clarke and Lexa had moved in together into a house established by the lake to the west, far enough to give them some privacy but close enough that they were still only minutes away. 

Everything came to a head one Friday evening, they had been lounging around just enjoying themselves sitting by the fire when Lincoln came bursting in yelling about a group of wolves that were causing issues in town. When they arrived, they find a man named Pike standing in the center of town facing off against their newest residents. 

Without hesitation Clarke and Lexa stride between the groups Lexa`s commanding tone and powerful pheromones driving the groups back a few steps as she asks "what is the meaning of this."

The man, Pike snarls as he says "stay out of this it doesn’t affect you, this is between them and us."

"that’s where you're wrong, this is my town, my pack, everything here affects me."

Before he can speak further, Clarke turns to Octavia, who she has met a few times when she has treated her for mild burns asking "what's going on here Octavia, is everything ok."

"no, he wants us to go with him, but we don’t want to leave."

Clarke turns to Pike, her eyes already glowing with anger as she says "you need to leave NOW!"

"Don't tell me what to do Omega whelp," he says before turning to Lexa saying "put your Omega back on her lead, she should be seen and not heard."

Lexa`s eyes flare with anger but she knows that Clarke will beat her too it as like without even a moment's warning is on him fully shifted her jaws around his throat Pike snarls back slightly yelling "don’t just stand there, help me."

Not a single of Pike`s wolves move and the reason soon becomes apparent because Clarke was no longer emitting the calming pheromones most Omegas were known for, she had started releasing the same pheromones as when her pups were threatened, and not a single wolf dared interfere. Conversely, all the wolves that had stood on the other side beside Octavia had shifted and stood ready at a moments notice to defend Clarke

The look on Pikes face turns to utter rage as he yells "what are you waiting for, get her" when he realizes that he's not going to get the help he reaches into his pocket pulling a vicious looking knife. Before Lexa can utter a syllable of warning Clarke has snapped her jaws tight and ripped Pikes throat out causing him to lose hold of his knife as he attempts to stem the blood pouring from his neck. 

When Clarke steps back, her white coat is speckled with red, and she looks a fierce visage the pack behind her stand ready. It's then that Lexa notices, those behind them are not the standard black or seal that most packs display but are a mix of reds, grays, and whites, they were of Arkkru.

Clarke growls and around them the pack surrounds those who had followed pike as Lexa speaks "leave now, and never return, you are not welcome here nor the lands of the Plains nation, if you return you shall face the same fate as your leader."

They flee, several of the wolves following them to ensure they actually do leave. Clarke rests back on her haunches before standing back up and shifting to her human form, a pair of wolves approach a red and a white they shift to reveal Bellamy and Octavia, without hesitation they fall to their knees before Clarke and Lexa baring their necks in submission. 

Clarke smiles before moving over and pulling each of them up to stand as she says "you are ours now, none will harm you."

"Thank you Alpha" they both say 

Clarke smirks as she says "come on Octavia, I've treated enough of your injuries, and I've told you to call me Clarke."

Octavia smiles as she says "Thank you Clarke" then something seems to click behind her eyes as she says "Crap, Clarke, I can't believe we finally found you."

Lexa looks at Clarke in confusion as she asks "what do you mean finally found her?"

"Clarke was the name of the daughter of two of our pack Betas, they disappeared years ago, many thought they had been killed."

"my, my parents."

"I think so, and if I'm correct, you really are our Alpha."

"what?"

"Clarke, your parents, were our Beta`s, Pike was the only member of our pack that was ever strong enough to challenge after their deaths, he killed everyone who was a threat to him, you're the only one left. By right you are our Alpha."

Lexa looks at Clarke seeing the question in her eyes she answers "then you're welcome here if you're Clarke's pack then you're my pack I swear it "

Octavia and Bellamy bow slightly before Indra and Gustus, as well as Clarke's mother and father, appear Clarke and Lexa look at them 

Clarke turns to her mother and asks "Mom, can you and Dad please give Octavia and Bellamy a hand making sure everyone is ok, Lexa and I have something we need to take care of"

Clarke's mother smiles as she says "sure thing, sweetie."

Lexa looks at Clarke perplexed as to why they were leaving until Clarke turns to look at Lexa and says "we need to get back to the house, my heat`s coming, and it's going to be a bad one."

It makes sense that nothing could stay peaceful for more than a week. Apparently, those who had followed the traitorous Pike had fled Trikru lands and directly into territory held by the reapers, they were Immediately set upon and of the 20 or so that left Tondisi only three survive to be returned to the mountain. But those three, those three carry stories with them, stories of what they had seen in Tondisi, how an Omega wolf had acted as an Alpha and slain the one who challenged her. This brought much scrutiny from the mountain and finally after a week they made their decision, they would act as soon as possible, they would enter Tondisi under cover of night. They would track down this Omega wolf and bring her back to study, and then they would burn the town to the ground.

The first part went off without a hitch the moon was hidden behind cloud and men encased in environment suits so as not to announce themselves entered the town throwing or launching canisters of a foul orange gas subduing the populace. They snuck into Clarke and Lexa`s home as they slept and tranquilized them, pulling the Omega and Alpha out and into the waiting vehicles. They quickly fled back to the mountain, eager to get under its protection and the protection of its reapers once again. 

Once inside they separate the pair, funneling them through decontamination and taking all sorts of samples from blood to the spinal fluid. What they hadn’t counted on though was the strength of this pair. An Alpha and Omega pair is so strong because of one thing, they reinforce each other, they act as a positive feedback loop, and the mountain having never taken a truly mated pair before underestimates this. It is their biggest mistake. The drugs, drugs they had designed to last approximately 24 hours, giving them time to return and secure their subjects last not even 12 hours, the wolves Immune systems quickly adapting to fight off the paralytic and once they are able to move, they simply wait for the opportune moment to strike. Approximately 18 hours in the head of the research group Dante Wallace enters the room followed by his son cage, as soon as the door opens they can smell it, the smell of their captured brethren, and it instills a bloodlust the likes of which has never before been seen. 

The fight is quick and bloody the pair quickly shifting into their wolf forms and tearing those around them limb from limb. Not two doors down from where they were being held is a room lined with cages, in each and every single cage sits a member of the packs, starving and beaten but alive and ready to fight. They quickly shift back to human form before searching the room, on one wall sits a button, keyed to the fire suppression system it releases all the doors on the cages, soon over two hundred wolves stand ready to fight. The Alpha`s take their places at the head of the pack the wolves falling in behind them they issue the command, hunt, leave no one alive, and destroy everything.

Three hours later the entire facility flows red with the blood of the mountain, the reapers slaughtered in their cages too far gone to be saved. Clarke and Lexa stand within the central command room for the facility and examine the board before them when a young Beta wolf approaches "I’m Monty, and if you wanna blow this place to kingdom come, then that’s how you do it."

Lexa looks at the young wolf and says "explain."

"that panel, it controls everything, water, gas, heat, set the gas pressure as high as it goes, it will pool in the bottom of the facility. Light the fire in the kitchen, when the gas is strong enough it will be like a bomb going off, the explosion will tear the place apart."

Lexa looks to Clarke getting only a nod in return she turns to the Beta and says "do it, get all of ours out and then blow this place to hell."

Monty nods his head as he steps toward the PA turning it on he speaks "by order of the Alpha`s evacuate now. This place is gonna blow, if you don’t want to be extra crispy leave now, you have an hour to get to the bottom of the mountain. Any closer, and you might die anyway, I say again, evacuate now."

They wait until they are sure the wolves have left the facility before Monty starts the process, and then they are running, running for their lives as below them gas steadily fills the base, they run hard and fast making it down the mountain with mere moments to spare. There is a massive rumble as the ground beneath their feet shifts, and a large cloud of dust rushes out of the entrance to the former facility. All around them the wolves cheer, and eventually they fall silent turning to their saviors.

Lexa looks at the ragged group of survivors and says "those of you who have a pack to go home to may do so, all others may follow us to Tondisi, we will help you with food and shelter until you can get on your feet."

The Beta Monty falls into step to the right and slightly behind Clarke and Lexa shoots him a look as if reading her question, he answers "I was Arkkru."

Clarke smiles at the young man saying “then you can come with us, I am sure your friends miss you, they are back in Tondisi."


	2. Anya Meets Clarke

June 4th, 2011   
That evening when they returned to the pack-house, they were greeted at the door by a young Anya, as soon as she sees Clarke she practically squeals with excitement at seeing the pup "Nomon she`s so cute, can we keep her?"

Her mother chuckles as she says "that’s the idea, sweetie, I’d like you to meet Clarke, she's going to be your new sister."

"Hi Clarke, I`m Anya, and I'm going to be the best big sister ever."

Clarke smiles at Anya and from that moment forward it is clear that all the Omega has to ask, and Anya will do everything she can to provide. Anya soon takes Clarke with her to the den, and sits down to play with her, immediately sharing her toys, the Image of a perfect elder sister. From the back, her mother can't help but smile as she watches the two, clearly pleased by how well they are getting on, and she can't help but smile because it's clear that this, this family, is meant to be.


	3. Clarke tells her mother about Lexa

August 2nd, 2011   
For two weeks the smiles and happiness seemed to leave Clarke, she missed Anya, the loss of her sister, friend, and playmate weighing heavily on the young Omega. Every day she would go to the plaza with all the other pups, and every day she would return home, even more, melancholy than the day before. None of the other kids wanted to play with her, many of the older ones simply saying she was too small, and would be hurt, but those who were her own age, they said it was because she was an Omega. Eventually, she had decided to give up trying, after all, Anya always came back after school, and they would play, and that was enough. But it wasn’t until two weeks on her own she actually came home happier. 

When she came through the door, her mother Immediately notices the difference asking "hey sweetie, good day."

"Sha Nomon, ai fait un ami em ste est Leksa" yes mum I made a friend her name is Lexa

"that’s so nice baby, tell me about your friend."

" em ste nou comme les autres, em ste agréable. Em ne marche pas me juger gon ai laik un oméga. Em, dit sa Nomon ste une Omega en em ste yuj, alors pourquoi ne peux pas j’ai." She is not like the others, she is nice. She doesn’t judge me because I am an Omega. She says her mother is an Omega, and she is strong so why can`t I be.

"That’s lovely baby, why don’t you go wash up and then you can help me cook dinner and tell me all about her."   
As Clarke runs off smiling she can’t help but smile herself, after all, it's been too long since she had last seen Clarke smile, and by the looks of it, it will be happening a lot more often.  
 


	4. Comforting Lexa

October 4th, 2011 

After several months Lexa has come to realise her mother is likely dead and Lexa, being the stubborn Alpha born child she is decided that naturally, her best option was to bottle up her feelings then sneak out in the middle of the night. 

This had lasted for about a week before the Omega caught on, after that, it only took Clarke about a day to decide enough was enough. Her best friend was alone, and she was hurting, and Clarke couldn’t let that happen. One evening she follows Lexa until they are deep in the woods, and Lexa falls down to sit beside a tree and starts to sob.

As soon as she starts crying Clarke moves over and sits beside her placing a hand on Lexa`s shoulder she slowly whispers "it's ok Lexa, let it out, I’m here just let it all out."

And for about ten minutes she just sits there, holding the crying Lexa, until suddenly Lexa stands moving away quickly saying "I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that."

Confused Clarke asks "shouldn’t have done what?"

Lexa looks away as she says "Let you comfort me while I cried."

"why not" now Clarke’s really confused "Lexa, were besties, it`s what we`re supposed to do."

The strain in her voice is evident as she says "it`s weakness."

"Huh? What’s weakness, I don’t understand."

"love, love is weakness."

"Lexa," Clarke says shocked "love isn’t weakness, letting yourself be cared for isn’t weakness."

"yes it is, if you don’t care you can’t be hurt," Lexa says her voice breaking

"but if you don’t care how can you be happy," Clarke says moving closer to the brunette

"it doesn’t matter, as long as it doesn’t hurt" Lexa says and Clarke can feel her heart break for her friend

"Hurting is part of it, it hurt when I lost my parents, but I gained so much, I gained Nomon and Nontu, Anya, you." Clarke steps closer again so now merely a meter separates them "It hurt, but it leads to so much happiness, if you cut yourself off from the pain you cut yourself off from being happy."

Lexa hangs her head as she says "I’m sorry Clarke, it just hurts so much."

"Hey, never apologize for saying how you feel, just because Anya has become emotionally constipated in the last couple of years doesn’t mean you have to be" seeing a ghost of a smile she motions Lexa closer before hugging her tightly "I’m always here for you Lexa, no matter what."

After that night Lexa didn’t run into the woods again. Instead, she would go and find Clarke and the Omega would just hold her close as she cried and then dry her tears for her before talking with her. Just letting Lexa get all her fears and pains out and slowly Lexa starts to realize, love isn’t weakness, love is what keeps her grounded, love is what holds her tight as she cries and then dries her tears. Love is being strong enough to let someone help you, love is never having to face your demons alone, love is strength.


	5. the cookie incident

January 2nd, 2012 

"Anya!!" Lexa yells "what the hell happened to my shampoo."

"I ran out, so I just used some of yours, I didn’t think you`d mind that much."

"you left the top off, it all went down the drain."

"Whoops, I'm sorry Lex."

"SORRY? YOU'RE SORRY? ILL SHOW YOU SORRY ANYA PINE"

"Whoa, what`s wrong Lexa?" Clarke asks walking in

"Anya used my shampoo, and now it's all gone."

"Will a cookie help," Clarke asks holding up a pack of Oreos

"No Clarke a cookie will not help." Lexa snaps

Clarke`s eyes start to well up and Immediately Lexa is holding her tight as she slowly whispers "I'm sorry, I'm so, so, sorry princess, I didn’t mean it like that."

The look Anya gives Lexa could melt steel "Great work Lexa, now you’ve made Clarke cry."

"Shut up Anya"  
Clarke runs from the room tears streaming from her eyes and mere moments later the scent of pissed off Omega enters the room, as Clarke and Anya's mother enters the room she looks at the two and yells "what the HELL is going on here."

Immediately they are tripping over each other to answer "Anya used my”” Lexa yelled at" “ruined and I” "Clarke offered” "snapped at."

"enough both of you, you both owe Clarke an apology and not another word, or I'll give you the spanking of a lifetime, I'm extremely disappointed in both of you."

"yes mom," the two say simultaneously

When they exit the bathroom they Immediately make their way to Clarke`s bedroom, as they approach they can hear the young Omega crying as they knock at the door they hear the sobs stop, just long enough for to yell "go away, I don’t want to speak to you."

Saddened the two turn away prepared to honor the Omega`s request even if it goes against every instinct they have. Eventually, Clarke leaves her room, and they practically fall over each other in an attempt to apologize to the young girl, it takes time, but eventually, Clarke forgives them, even if it does cost them 2 weeks of dessert.

 


	6. Jealousy

Feb 2nd, 2023

Across the quad Lexa watches as Clarke stands waiting by the gate, it strikes her as slightly odd, but she doesn’t think much of it, that is until she sees Niyliah walk over and take Clarke in her arms kissing the blonde soundly.  
Lexa can't help the rage that builds, who does this girl think she is, and why is she kissing Clarke, Lexa wants to walk over there and pull them apart, to yell at her to leave the blonde alone, but she knows she can`t.   
She may be like Clarke`s sister, but she doesn’t get any say in who Clarke kisses, it's not like Clarke belongs to her. So she does the next best thing she can think of she goes to find Anya, but naturally, Anya had decided to take the day off, so Lexa does the totally logical thing and skips school, heading for where she knows Anya will be, sleeping by the lake. 

Over the next two weeks, she is forced to watch as Clarke and Niyliah kiss, it stirs something in her, something she can`t identify, but hates nevertheless. Eventually, she decides enough is enough one day when Clarke comes home, a rich purple hickey sticking out from the pale skin of her neck. When she talks to Anya she laughs at her, Anya literally falls back on her bed in laughter. 

When she finally stops, she sees Lexa standing tense beside the bed, and she says "you’re jealous, you goofball."

"what, no, I’m not, why would I be jealous."

"you. like. her."

"what, no, it’s Clarke, she’s my best friend."

"well, I’ve got bad news for you little one, you like her."

"but, but I what?"

"think Lexa, are you angry someone`s kissing Clarke or are you mad it’s not you."

"I, crap… I mean… I…fuck"

"That’s what I thought."

"What do I do."

"Tell her how you feel."

"But what if she, what if she doesn’t feel the same way."

"I’ve got a feeling she does."

"But what if she doesn’t, what if she doesn’t like me like that."

"There’s only one way to know for sure" then rising from her bed she smiles as she says, "now if you don’t mind I need to tell Indra she won the pool."

"you had a pool running."

"Yep, about three hundred dollars by this point, you weren`t exactly subtle pup."


	7. Locked in the closet

21 July 2023 

"Anya, Anya let us out god dammit."

"Calm down Lex, you’re gonna hurt yourself."

"I’m gonna hurt, Anya."

"Why do you really not want to be here with me, talk to me Lex, why have you been avoiding me."

"Please Clarke not now." 

"Then when Lex, you’ve been avoiding me for months, just tell me what I did so I can fix it."

"It’s not you Clarke, it’s me."

"REALLY, the, it’s not you, it’s me speech."

"Shit, Clarke, I didn’t mean it like that."

"Then what did you mean Lex, because we used to be friends, but now you won’t even speak to me."

"Clarke, I can’t, I."

"No Lexa, you were my best friend, and now you won’t even speak to me."

"Shit Clarke, I’m in love with you alright, happy now, I’ve said it, and now everything is ruined between us."

"What do you mean everything is ruined, Lex."

"I’ve told you I love you, and it's clear you don’t feel the same, I’ll go, live with Lincoln."

"No, don’t you haven’t ruined anything Lex."

"huh."

Clarke pulls her forward pressing their lips together. When they pull apart, Lexa has a dumbstruck look on her face Clarke begins speaking "you haven’t ruined anything Lex, not when I feel the same."

"but what about Niyliah, and the others."

Clarke blushes looking down "I just needed you to notice me."

"so they, they…"

"I was trying to make you jealous Lex, I wanted you to look at me like I’ve always looked at you."

"I really am an idiot" Lexa muses 

"I guess I owe Anya a thank you " Clarke smirks

"we, we owe Anya a thank you."

When Anya finally opens the door about an hour later, she Immediately shuts it screaming "my eyes, my eyes, they burn." 

Clarke and Lexa merely smirk as they stand up hand in hand and make their way to the kitchen where they find Anya slumped over the kitchen bench. In unison, they lean over, one on either side of Anya they press a kiss to her cheek and say "Thanks, Anya" before walking hand in hand outside


	8. Visiting The Flowkru

Oct 26th, 2025

As Lexa stands beside Titus she can't help but feel something is wrong she has felt it since they left Tondisi but the feeling has resurfaced with a vengeance, in fact, it's only when she hears Titus introducing her that she snaps out of it long enough to pay attention to anything else

"Luna Heir Heda, Kom Flowkru may I introduce Lexa Heir Heda Kom Trikru."  
Lexa bows slightly like she has been taught and Luna mirrors her 

"It is a pleasure to meet you Luna Kom Flowkru, thank you for having us in your home."

"The pleasure is mine Lexa Kom Trikru, it is always nice to have visitors from the northern tribes." 

They exchange pleasantries and after a while, Lexa and Luna are sent that Luna might have a chance to show Lexa around, as they walk she can't help but feel Luna’s eyes on her eventually Luna gets us the nerve to speak her mind

"I fear our mentor’s ambitions may not be sated."

"I'm sorry I don't understand" Lexa answers feigning ignorance 

"Our mentors, they clearly hope that by having me show you around they can push us toward becoming mates."

"Indeed, they were not subtle were they."

"Indeed they were not, so tell me Lexa Kom Trikru why do I not appeal to you. Usually, an unbonded Alpha is hanging off my every word as soon as they smell me."

"The key to that statement is unbonded, something I am not."

"Then why does your mentor push you toward me then?"

"Titus is ignorant to everything except for politics, he doesn't realize that I am promised to another, and even if he did he wouldn't care."

"Ahh, ok then. So since we are to spend the day together anyway tell me about your promised, what is their name? What are they like?"

"Her name is Clarke, as for what she is like; she is like a fresh breath of air when there is none, she is like the warm spring sunshine as it falls upon your face, she is the light in even the darkest of moments. She's all that and so, so much more."

"Then why doesn't Titus approve."

"He sees her as weak, he thinks that because she was found as a baby and has no political connections outside our clan that I should bond with another. But I can't Imagine ever doing so, she's my best friend and if I'm honest I've been in love with her since we met."

"How'd you meet."

"We actually met because she decided that enough was enough, and she had had enough of being excluded from things because she was an Omega. She asked to play with me, and I said no, I didn't really like people, but she didn't seem to care. Before I realize it, I'm getting a lecture from this little Omega girl about how just because she's an Omega doesn't make her weak."

"How'd you get around that?"

"I told her that I didn't think she was weak because she was an Omega that my mom was an Omega, and she was the strongest person I knew, and then I asked why she wanted to play with me and not the others."

"What did she say to that?"

"She said that I looked lonely and since we were both lonely maybe if we played together neither of us would be lonely again."

"Wow, looks like you've got the love story for the ages their green eyes, so how long did it take you to realize you love her." 

Lexa coughs as she says "13 years."

Luna looks her like she's grown a third head as she asks "13 years, are you serious?"

 


	9. Promises

September 13th, 2025 

The night around them is dark, in the distance, the moon casts its unearthly glow over the forest, these nights had become almost commonplace. The only times when the young wolves were able to be together, the only times when the pressures of the pack didn’t force them apart, force them to act like they weren’t in love when they so clearly were. Lexa leans over and is gently running her hands through Clarke`s hair, just letting the presence of her love soothe her. Eventually, she gathers her strength and brings up that which she had wanted to discuss for some time

"Clarke"

"hmm Lexa, what is it."

"I wanted to talk to you about something."

"what is it?"

"you know Titus has me leaving for a tour of the packs in a few weeks."

"what of it."

"I think he means to mate me off to another clan,"

"he wouldn’t, surely even he wouldn’t go that far as to force you to mate someone you didn’t know."

"that’s the thing Clarke, I think he would, and it scares me, I don’t want to lose you, I don’t want to mate anyone else but you."

"were too young Lex, were not even in college yet."

"I know, and it sucks, but I don’t want to lose you, I love you more than anything."

"What if you talked to my mom, told her how you felt, surely she'd stop him."

"that’s the thing, I don’t think she would Clarke. I’ve thought about this, what if, what if we were to run away, just you and me, run away together, leave all this behind."

"we can’t Lex, “seeing Lexa`s face fall she continues "we can’t do that to them, they wouldn’t let us… maybe there’s another way."

"what another way Clarke, please, help me understand."

"We're too young to be mated, hell I haven’t even found my wolf yet, but maybe, maybe we could become promised."

"promised?"

"like engaged, I was reading something in the archives the other day, and there’s a way, we wouldn’t be mated, not completely, but it would tell all others that one day we will be."

"how, how do we do that."

"we mark each other, not completely, just enough to pierce the skin."

"and that will work, we will be promised?"

"yes, we will be promised."

"then let’s do this Clarke, I can`t Imagine my life without you in it,"

Later that night they slipped back into their rooms, all around them the pack slumbers, none aware of the changes that have just occurred in their youngest members, none aware that even now destiny is acting and pulling threads taut

 


	10. Clarke`s Awakening

October 26th, 2025

 

Titus comes walking over saying "I’m sorry to interrupt, but we are needed back in Tondisi, something has happened."

"what`s happened? is everyone ok? is Clarke OK?" Lexa asks freaking out slightly

"I don’t know, I’m sure your Omega pet is fine."

The growl Lexa releases could subdue an army, and if looks were lasers, Titus would be ash as Lexa turns to him and says "if you are not mindful of your tongue I will kill you where you stand and drive back myself do I make myself clear mentor."

Titus can but nod, as Lexa turns calling out "hurry the hell up or I’ll leave without you."

The ride back was tense, neither speaking, Titus still in shock at the open challenge to his authority Lexa has loosed in front of the Flowkru and Lexa too worried about Clarke to do much else. They are diverted toward the pack-house as soon as they arrive in town. As they approach Lexa`s sense of smell starts running haywire, a confusing bundle of scents fighting for dominance as they approach one scent becomes dominant, though, it's Clarke, and she`s in distress.  
As she steps out of the car she notices that the entire pack is arrayed around the house, but none dare get too close, its then from inside that she hears banging and rustling then as she approaches the waiting group she hears a howl from inside, a howl that she can’t ignore. Without a moment’s hesitation and even as Titus yells at her in the background she takes off for the house, some of the others start to pursue her but stop as soon as they are within five meters of the house. 

She throws the door open and runs in yelling “Clarke! Clarke where are you?”

She gets her answer moments later when a white wolf pure as the driven snow Immediately bounds out of the den. It doesn’t slow down as it approaches, instead barrowing into Lexa full speed knocking her to the floor as it excitedly laps at her face and nuzzles into her neck. 

Before long she has shifted, and it is clear to her now what had been the cause of distress because as soon as she is in her wolf form Clarke takes off for the den. As she enters, she notices what all the noise had apparently been about. Apparently, Lexa`s absence had strained Clarke`s system, and she had gone into her shift earlier than normal causing her to go into full blown nesting mode. 

In the time since her mother and Nyko had evacuated Clarke had judging by the teeth marks in the furniture created her own den in the house, a veritable maze of blankets and cushions interspaced with couches and sofas. Without hesitation, Clarke and Lexa dive within the den. Once inside Clarke and Lexa curl up deep within their nest and Clarke starts t nuzzle Lexa affectionately, before long though the stresses of the last several days and the warmth of the den lulls the pair into a cozy sleep, Clarke and Lexa pressed close together their wolves remaining as they sleep

 

 


	11. finalizing the bond

28 October 2025

“Lexa?” Clarke calls softly into the darkness

From her right comes a soft call “Over here.”

Moving in the general direction Clarke asks again “Over where?”

“Over here.” there comes a rustling from the side, and Clarke quickly makes her way over where she finds Lexa huddled close under the bushes waiting for her  
“did they see you leave?”

Clarke smiles at her love “no, they think I’m still asleep after my ‘ordeal.'”

Lexa considers this a moment before replying “good, we don’t need them catching us.”

“are you sure about this Lex, I mean you don’t have to do this if you don’t want to, after all, they are gonna be pissed,” Clarke asks being sure this is what Lexa really wants

Lexa pulls her in for a quick kiss before saying “I want this Clarke, I`ve always wanted this, whether I realized it or not. I`ve always loved you, you`re the only one for me.”

Clarke smiles headily “damn I love it when you say romantic things like that.”

“just speaking the truth ai hodnes” Lexa whispers pressing a kiss to Clarke`s crown

Clarke realizes they’ve been here too long and says quickly “come on then, we need to go before they catch us.”

They quickly make their way west south-west until they come upon the lake where they had spent many days together, from a space hidden behind a rock they pull out their gear, setting up blankets and candles, they lie side by side beside the lake. 

Lexa turns to Clarke and asks “are you sure you want this, my love, there`s no going back after this.”

“I`ve never been surer of anything my entire life, I love you, Alexandria Woods, I am yours, in this life and every life after.”

They slowly fall to the blanket below, kissing and touching, the world drowns out around them. Finally, Lexa pulls away, her control threadbare by now, it`s all she can do not to sink her teeth into the Omega below, to sink her knot into her, tying them together forever more. 

She doesn’t even get a chance to speak before Clarke is looking up at her pure unadulterated happiness on her face as she aligns them once more before she says those final magic words snapping those final threads of control “take me, Lexa, I`m yours, now and forever.”  
 


	12. Clarke and Lexa discussion about futures

28 October 2025 

 

As they lie together, in the afterglow of their bonding Clarke hears Lexa softly ask “Clarke?”

Looking over at her mate beside her she asks “Yes Lexa.”

“Have you ever thought about this, as the future I mean.”

Not quite sure about where Lexa`s going she lets out a questioning “Hmm.”

“Like where we`ll be in five years, where we`ll be in ten years.”

Clarke smiles “Not really, just one thing really.”

Lexa raises her eyebrow, slightly perplexed “hmm.”

Seeing Lexa`s confusion Clarke elaborates “Yeah, I realized, I don’t care about much in my future. I mean sure, I want to see the world, I want to study medicine, but there’s only really one thing I can’t Imagine being without. You Lex. I realized that the rest of that stuff, it doesn’t worry me because I know that no matter what happens I`ll always have you.”

Slightly shocked Lexa asks “but what about your dreams, your ambitions, what happened to the little girl who wanted to be a doctor.”

Reaching over and intertwining their fingers Clarke smiles lovingly at Lexa as she answers “she realized something Important. I realized that I could live every day of my life waiting tables at a greasy diner, and none of it would worry me. As long as I had you, nothing else matters.”

Lexa tears up and quickly chokes back a sob as she says “dammit, every time I think I can’t fall more in love with you, you go ahead and say something like that.”

Clarke can`t help as the smile on her face grows “what about you Lex, what about your dreams.”

“my dreams? My dreams consist of a large house, a beautiful wife, and an army of pups running around. I dream of candle lit dinners, and days spent at soccer practice. I dream of nights snuggled up in bed and early morning wake ups. I dream of Christmas and the everyday, but the only thing that really matters out of all these dreams is that I share them with you. I love you Clarke, and you are my dreams.”

This time, it is Clarke`s turn to shed a tear as she passionately kisses Lexa she says “you`re my dreams to Lex, and I love you so damn much, although we`re going to have to talk about this army of yours.”  
 


	13. Domesticity

23rd March 2027 

“Lexa, have you seen my bra” comes Clarke`s voice from the bedroom

“Which one” Lexa calls back

“The red one with the frilly little pieces coming off the side.”

Thinking Lexa replies “I think it was in the bathroom.”

Pulling on her bra and grabbing a piece of toast Clarke groans “Crap, I’m gonna be late at this rate.”

Looking at her fussing mate Lexa laughs “No you’re not, you always say that, but then when we get there we end up making out in the car for like ten minutes.”

Clarke sighs her defeat “You’re right, you’re right, it’s just. I don’t want to miss our morning goodbye.”

Looking at the slightly flustered blonde Lexa replies “You won’t, now hurry up and get dressed, I don’t want a repeat of the last time you were late for school.”

“Come on are you ever going to forget that” Clarke cries moving back into the bedroom

“Your parents walked in on us Clarke, we were on that couch, and your parents walked in on us” Lexa enunciates

“In my defense, I thought it was a student free day.”

Lexa squirms at the memory as she says “Well it wasn’t, else your mother wouldn’t have walked in here thinking you were sick, only to find us both naked on the couch.”

Clarke walks out then quickly buttoning her shirt she says fine, “come on then let’s go.”

“Unbelievable” Lexa mutters under her breath chasing after the blonde. As they walk through the house, they see Clarke’s mom and dad and wave a quick goodbye.

As they climb into the car Lexa can’t help it she says “I swear your father looks at me like a criminal whenever we emerge from that room.”

Always quick to reply Clarke says “In his defense, he did walk in on his daughter riding you when she was supposed to be at school.”

“Clarke!” Lexa cries scandalized, looking around to make sure no one heard. once the doors are closed she asks “what if someone had heard that”

Clarke laughs and then replies with her most teasing voice “relax Lex, I’m just fucking with you, well I’m not, but if you’re a good girl who knows maybe later.”

“Clarke” Lexa groans at the blonde’s innuendo “I’m going to end up killing us both if you keep talking like that.”

Clarke sighs her fun deflated rather completely “fine, fine, spoilsport.”

Lexa drops Clarke at school and just as she predicted she had about ten minutes with which to kiss the blonde before the bell rang and Clarke jumped out of the car shooting her a smile and wave before walking inside.

 


	14. Days in Polis

3rd June 2028

Days in Polis could be cold wet and unusually boring, ever since they had left the pack-house in Tondisi, there had been many adjustments, this was the first time they had spent any decent period of time in a human populated area. The stares at the two girls and the lack of pack were the hardest things, the knowledge that the world around them seemed to think what they were doing unnatural when it was the most natural thing in the world for them. Those of the pack had never discriminated by gender, they realized many decades ago things like that didn’t matter. 

A pup could be produced successfully by any Alpha and Omega pairing, regardless of gender, the only times gender really mattered was when it was 2 Betas mating and even then the pack always had enough pups around that the Betas were able to take on a nurturing role regardless. That humans hadn’t surpassed this antiquated notion was unsurprising, they still had issues with things like polyamory, after all, something which had to the wolves become accepted even before same gendered matings. After all, as far as the pack was concerned everyone deserved to be happy, and as long as they didn’t hurt the pack itself then what was the issue. 

But humans, they found a way to insult each other no matter what the situation, they abused people for their choice in partners, they abused them for their choice of clothing, religion, skin color, hair color, sexual disposition. To the wolves who had grown in a society free of these discriminations, this simply didn’t make any sense. The pack issue was a close second when they had arrived they had expected a significantly larger number of wolves, after all, Polis was the capital of the Plains Nation. Instead, they had found few traces of the pack, only ever detecting maybe one in one hundred people being wolves, this left them feeling decidedly isolated, but eventually they managed to integrate, to enter the human population and view them as more than just the people who had nearly driven their race to extinction. 

They grew close to several of the humans, most notably was Clarke’s friend Raven, a mechanical engineering student and prodigy soon despite their vastly different backgrounds and upbringings they became near inseparable. Raven started staying over with Clarke and Lexa more and more, soon becoming just an expected fixture of the household, hell it became worrisome for the pair when she wasn’t there.

 

In recent months though something had become apparent, while small in number there was a decidedly isolationistic disposition towards letting non-pack wolves exist in Polis. As it were had their household nearly always had three wolves home, they may have been attacked sooner, but it was nearly three-quarters of the way through the year when they were attacked. Clarke and Lexa had just returned after their Sunday grocery shopping and were in the process of packing everything away being careful not to disturb Raven, who was asleep upstairs when the door burst open, and six angry snarling wolves bounded in. 

The fight that ensued would become nothing less than legendary. Clarke and Lexa Immediately set upon the intruders, neither even bothering to change into their wolf forms. Clarke picks up a massive pan before backhanding the first wolf with all of her strength sending him flying through the air and into one of his compatriots. Lexa, however, used this moment to draw a pair of knives from the kitchen block by their sink before throwing them, watching as both lodged firmly in the sides of two of the wolves causing them to fall to the floor in pain. What they hadn’t counted on however were the 2 wolves that had separated off, obviously looking for Lincoln. Even the human Raven appeared to have been too much for the Wolves to handle, a pair of Betas based on the smell of their charred fur as Raven runs down the stairs a homemade flamethrower in her hand as she screams at them in Spanish. By the time they return their attention to the floor expecting to deal with the wolves they had already disabled they find naught but empty floors and a significant pool of blood from where Lexa had skewered two of their number. 

They are quickly drawn back to the Latino girl however when Raven groans “fuck, they bit me Clarke, one of the fuckers bit me” she seems to sway unsteadily on her feet before saying “I don’t feel so good” and falling to the ground.  
 


	15. Raven`s Shift

3rd June 2028

Immediately they had rushed to Raven`s side as they fall to their knees beside her she starts slowly foaming at the mouth, a shaking contraction taking over her body as her muscles writhe, tearing each other apart. Without hesitation Clarke leans down prepared to bite Raven, prepared to give her friend lycanthropy, knowing it is the only way to save her. 

Just as her teeth are about to sink into Raven Lexa speaks “Clarke, stop.”

“She`ll Die Lex”

“Are you sure this is what she would want.”

“I can’t lose her Lex, and you know as well as I the decision has already been made, she`ll die if I don't.”

“then we do it together.”

Lexa sinks to her knees beside Clarke, both biting lightly into the flesh of Ravens arm, letting their saliva and the powers it contains mingle and grow, spreading throughout the writhing girl. Soon the convulsions stop, and Raven lays back still as the grave. 

Lexa leans over to her mate as she softly begins to cry “I`m so sorry Clarke, I`m so sorry.”

What they hadn’t been expecting was for Raven to start up before them as the change wracks her body, the wolf within awakening spurred on by the sadness it could feel from its Alphas. Immediately Clarke and Lexa`s own wolves react, making their own transformation near instantaneous, so that in moments as Ravens transformation completes she is met by the two wolves. Her black and white speckled coat showing clearly these two are her sires. The transformation maintains itself for about an hour as Raven walks around the room, slowly freaking out at the fact that she was a wolf, yes a wolf.   
She had looked in the mirror only to see the face of the wolf staring back at her, she nearly ran out of the house several times, but the knowledge that she had no idea what was happening kept her there. 

It wasn’t until the transformation wore off, and she came back to human form did she notice that she couldn’t see Clarke or Lexa, she runs through the house yelling “Clarke! Lexa! Anybody”

Below Clarke and Lexa shift back exchanging their wolf forms for their human and follow Raven upstairs. The frantic Latina practically runs them down in her happiness to see them as she says “thank god, I thought you were gone, I had the weirdest dreams like you wouldn’t believe.” 

It’s the look on their faces that causes Raven to pause though as Clarke says “Raven, I think it's best we all sit down there’s things we need to tell you.” 

They spend the afternoon explaining what had happened to Raven, how they had been attacked, why they were attacked and what it meant for her now. To say Raven was pissed would be the understatement of the century, but surprisingly she was mainly pissed that they hadn’t told her. For three whole days, she holed up in the attic, no one else going near her, giving the newly awakened wolf the chance to come to terms with her new reality. What they hadn’t expected was for three days later Raven to come running down the stairs excitedly before hugging them both. 

Apparently, she had just realized that all the injuries and complaints, the scars of her childhood and her drunken mother had been erased by the shift. Apparently, her wolf had shown her that she had another chance at life. To live on her own terms and that she now had people who cared about her. People who would never leave.


	16. Jus Drein Jus Daun

11th June 2028

To say Lexa was pissed was the understatement of the century, there she stood, waiting as the slimy bastard Alpha of the Plains Nation refused her calls for justice, refused to punish those who had attacked them, those who had threatened her mate, those who stood behind him even now. 

“Lexa Kom Trikru, there is nothing I can do, according to my people you provoked them, I will not punish any of my people for standing up to the challenge of a rival.”

“then what about for attacking a human, for potentially leading us all to the slaughter.”

“you have no evidence of these claims, and even if you did, I still wouldn’t punish them, after all, it was your challenge that lead to their actions.”

“enough!” now Lexa`s really pissed “if you won’t take responsibility for the actions of your pack and do as the code demands then I have no choice. I challenge you for your leadership of the pack.”

“Nice try youngon, but you don’t have the authority.”

“that’s where you are wrong, I am Heir Heda Kom Trikru, that gives me the right.”

“fine as if a pup like you could beat me, I shall enjoy your death.”

Minutes later the pack forms a circle jockeying to watch the two Alphas face off, the Betas call the match, and they begin. They Immediately shift, Lexa`s age and size Immediately giving an advantage over the older wolf, but his size soon became an issue. He was large enough that Lexa had a hard time getting close enough to do any real damage they dance around the other for almost ten minutes, neither landing anything more than a minor scratch or bite when Lexa decides enough is enough. 

Letting loose her cloud of pheromones and moving to attack. The sheer power of the wave strikes the older wolf motionless, never before has he encountered such raw and untempered power. This moment of distraction is all it takes, it slows him just enough so that his paw which he swipes at Lexa`s side barely hits, and instead leaves the younger wolf unhindered. She latches her teeth around his jugular, causing him to fall to the ground as her teeth press into the delicate flesh of his exposed neck as he begs for his life.  
 


	17. Anya`s arrival in Polis

July 4th, 2028   
The day Anya arrives in Polis is two weeks after Lexa had issued the challenge, to say they were excited to see their sister was an understatement. No matter how far they went or what happened they always would share a special bond, many in the pack never understood the way they could almost communicate telepathically, but they came to accept it without question. Time had not dulled this ability as they crashed into each other’s arms it was like they never left.

Anya had spent months at the FBI Academy at Quantico and managed to graduate top of her class, luckily this left her with her pick of assignments. That she had chosen Polis was by many viewed as career suicide, but they had honored her wish none the less. It was this that lead to the newly graduated agent being made ASAC (Assistant special agent commanding) of the Polis office and all twenty-three of its agents. 

One of the reasons she had been sent to help Lexa and Clarke with the pack they had taken over, she had the resources and connections to keep everyone in line something which the pair were extremely grateful for. No one even questioned Anya when she would sometimes disappear for days on end, such was the loyalty she inspired. Many a weekend was spent with Lincoln, Clarke and Lexa at their house just enjoying the familiar feel of family. Anya used her connections and before long all Clarke and Lexa had to do was occasionally show up to the pack-house and quell any major issues, leaving them able to spend the majority of their time on their studies.

 


	18. Whipped

1st November 2028

It was only natural that after everything Anya put them through Clarke and Lexa chose to give their sister shit about her relationship with Raven. Hell, the two were a match made in sarcastic heaven, their dry wit and biting sarcasm leaving little to no doubt that the two were perfect for each other. What had really brought out the teasing was when Raven had gotten sick with the flu and for three days Anya had stood over her like an overprotective mother hen, and cared for the girl. 

Considering the last time Anya had seen Clarke do that for Lexa she hadn’t shut up about it for three and a half months they decided to have some fun. This is what lead to Anya waking up to find herself cuffed to Raven with a ball and chain attached to her leg with Raven`s name emblazoned across it, matching the one attached to Raven`s leg. 

She was furious, immediately trying to take off and find Clarke and Lexa, forgetting in her haste that she was attached to Raven and practically dragging the poor girl out of bed. This lead to a series of scathing expletives being released at her from the now semi-awake Raven. As Clarke and Lexa stand in the hallway laughing their heads off before flashing the keys and running away. 

What they had apparently forgotten was that Raven was a genius, a genius with access to lovely things like thermite. Before long Raven had melted them free of their shackles but refused to remove the ball and chains jokingly saying “what’s wrong sourpuss, don’t want to be stuck with me.”

To which Anya replies “there’s no one I’d rather be stuck with. However it’s going to be hard to get that pair back with this around my ankle.”

Raven Laughs before moving closer “love ya too sourpuss” and kissing Anya soundly

The kiss Raven gives her almost makes her think of thanking the pair and not pranking them, almost, after all, all`s fair in love and war.


	19. The Accident

12th December 2033

The day Lexa got a call from Anya to say Clarke had been in a car accident was the worst of her life, she had never before been as scared as she was at that moment, the thought of something happening to Clarke tearing at her insides like ravenous piranha. She rushes over to the hospital as fast as she can, not even pausing to consider the exam she has just skipped. She makes the 10-minute drive in three, not even hesitating at the thought of getting a ticket she rushes to the hospital as fast as she can. 

When she approaches the nurses station, she immediately asks "I…I’m…. I'm here to see Clarke…. Clarke Griffin, can you tell me where she is."

The nurse looks nonplussed as she asks "who are you."

"I'm Lexa, I'm her girlfriend."

"Sorry, if you're not family then I can`t let you through."

Lexa falls to her knees in defeat it's only when she feels a strong hand on her shoulder that she looks up to find Anya looking at her "Lex… What`s wrong little one."

"they won't let me in Onya, they say I'm not family."

"It's ok little one, we`ll get this sorted out" Anya rises and the looks she gives the nurse could kill as she asks "Where`s Clarke Griffin."

"Who're you."

"I'm her sister."

"she`s in ICU, she`s just gotten out of surgery."

"then buzz us in, we`re going to see her."

"I'm sorry, but it's family only, you can go in, but she has to wait here."

Anya slams her gun and badge on the table as she says "let me make something abundantly clear. We`re both going in there, and if you even try to stop us I have a badge and a gun, I`ll arrest you for obstruction and then go in anyway, so either buzz us in or I`ll get my cuffs."

The nurse blanches as she nods before buzzing the pair inside. As they make their way to Clarke's room Lexa finds her apprehension building, what if Clarke never leaves this place, what if she never sees the look in her eyes again. What if because she wasn’t ‘family’, she`s missed her chance to be there for her, what if Clarke thinks she`s abandoned her. These fears are assuaged as the enter Clarkes room to find her doctor telling them everything will be fine, that Clarke will recover.

It takes everything Lexa has to hold herself together long enough for him to leave the room, as soon as she sinks to the floor Anya is holding her, letting all of the fears and pain wash away as the tears flow down her cheeks. Lexa makes a decision, she will never face such a situation again, she has been planning for months, and if she had gotten her act together a little sooner, she wouldn’t have been locked out. She is decided, as soon as Clarke wakes up she is going to ask, as soon as she wakes up she will make Clarke her wife.  
 


	20. Graduation

18th December 2033

Over the six years it became apparent that their place wasn’t in Polis or any other human city, Clarke and Lexa spent their time studying and working, everything they could to distract them from the sense of longing they felt for the days they had spent back in Tondisi. It was no surprise they wanted to return after graduation. However, this left them with several issues, namely whom to leave in charge of the pack in their absence.   
None of the pack had shown themselves to be strong enough to resist the corruption on offer by the human world around them, luckily for them though Anya and Raven loved the city, they had built a life there. About halfway through last year, they had actually moved in together in a small house south of the university. The pair had said their declarations in front of the entire pack and as far as any of them were concerned they were bonded. 

A bond ceremony for Betas may be different to an Alpha or Omega, but that didn’t make it any less important. In point of fact it made it more so, among wolves, a pair of Betas lack the same ability to bond so for them their declaration before the pack was as close as they could get. The ceremony had been far from the small intimate affair they had desired, but unfortunately, politics demanded it is much larger than just a small gathering of friends and family. As things stand now, Raven has just opened a mechanics shop, and Anya has finally gone from the ASAC to SAC. This was the only real reason for any debate, with the increased workload they didn’t know if they should force their friends to take on such a large burden.

Unsurprisingly though it was Raven who finally reassured them “your place is in Tondisi, you need to go back here. Anya and I can handle this, besides we`re only like 3 hours away so you`ll still see us.”

It was this that lead to this moment, Clarke, Lexa and Lincoln standing on stage clutching their diplomas as their entire extended family stands to cheer. What they hadn’t expected though was for Lexa to fall to one knee before Clarke asking that all important question “Clarke Griffin, I love you more than life itself. Will you marry me?”  
Before the entire staff, students and their family Clarke smiles, her happiness shining across the crowd as she nods, tears in her eyes.

 


	21. Decisions of the future

January 2nd, 2034

 

In the past, Clarke had suffered through her heats locked in their bedroom in Polis and before that, in one of the hidden cabins in Tondisi. Neither she nor Lexa was ready for pups, after all, they were barely adults and had so much they needed to do with their lives, when the pain became too much she would allow Lexa to help her, promptly taking a draft the next morning stopping the pups from being conceived. She knew this hurt Lexa, after all, no Alpha like the ideas of their Omega not wanting their pups no matter how much they might understand the reasons.

But now, now they had graduated, they had jobs and a home, they had a pack and lives. Clarke was ready, she was ready to watch pups with her hair and Lexa`s eyes running around, causing mess and destruction in their wake. She was ready for the sleepless night and overfilled nappies because she knew they were ready, they could handle it.

So that’s why when she and Lexa get back to the cabin she doesn’t walk away, she doesn’t lock herself away in the bedroom. Instead, she pulls Lexa into their room and over to their bed before falling to her knees “I’m ready Lex, take me, fill me with your pups.”

The look on Lexa`s face is careful as she says “Clarke, are you sure about this, are you sure you’re ready for this.”

“I’m ready Lex, I want this, I want you, I want our pups, please take me, give me what I want. Make my belly swell and grow fat with our pups.”

At Clarke’s declaration Lexa growls low in her throat sending a surge of arousal through to Clarke’s core as she pulls her up kissing her soundly before moving over to suck the mating mark at Clarke’s neck “I love you Clarke.”

 


	22. Returning

10th January 2034

 

When they walk into the town the entire pack is in disarray, small skirmishes have broken out, and several of the older wolves are attempting to quell the unrest, as they approach though they find that in the center of town clearly discussing strategies are Raven, Anya, Octavia, Indra, and Gustus. As soon as they see Clarke and Lexa it is free for all, everyone wants to make sure they’re alright, eventually, however, they get free, and it's then they notice that almost everyone from the mountain and their pack has assembled.

As Clarke holds tight to Lexa, Lexa begins to speak “we`re fine, we weren’t taken long enough to be harmed, although we have an announcement to make. The mountain is no more.”  
Stunned silence dominates followed by uproars of joy, as soon as the crowd has quieted enough Lexa says “Clarke and I were taken by the mountain, they underestimated us, and we quickly gained the upper hand. We managed to free those they held hostage and sacked the mountain, destroying all their foul research, then with the help of the Beta Monty Kom Arkkru we buried that place forever. Go celebrate, be merry, our enemy is vanquished.”

all around them, the crowd breaks out into cheers again as they enjoy the knowledge that their greatest enemy, the bogeyman they told their children of has finally been vanquished.  
Hours later Clarke and Lexa lay encapsulated in their bed, around Tondisi the party still rages and in the distance they can hear the happy cheers of the people as they find those they feared lost and make new friends with those they have gained. Soon Tondisi will need to be expanded, too small is she to hold so many, but for now, the lovers merely choose to ignore this fact, instead choosing to focus on the fact they’re here together safe and sound. As they drift off to sleep thy can’t help but smile, for once there is no enemy looming just over the crest, for once there is no constant nagging fear. There is just peace and happiness  
 


End file.
